


A Sexual Event

by hito_ritabi



Series: NTN [9]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Boys Kissing, Dry Humping, Ejaculation, Explicit Sexual Content, Grinding, Hand Jobs, M/M, Neck Kissing, Orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 20:56:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2284227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hito_ritabi/pseuds/hito_ritabi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will and Crow finally get to have a sexual relationship. A little short I wrote during down time from writing their main story. Characters and story are copyright to me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sexual Event

Crow and Will sat next to each other on the edge of Crow's bed in silence for a bit. They had finished dinner earlier in the evening and had moved to the bed to talk over some of their physical intimacy issues. Crow was holding the opinion that Will was still being too shy in letting them share in touching each other's naked bodies, while Will held the opinion that Crow was asking for too much too quickly.

 

Whatever the case may be, Crow was now gently running his fingertips over the back of Will's had that was rested on Crow's knee. “If you ever want to stop, you know you always can.”

 

Will nodded a bit, turning his hand over so he could poke his fingers against Crow's. “But would you be able to just call it quits like that?”

 

“It doesn't matter, Will,” Crow answered, tilting his chin over so his nose brushed against Will's hair. “I want you to do what's most comfortable for _you_ without regard to my feelings. If you don't feel okay, then I won't.”

 

A moment passed, and then Will turned over and bumped his nose against Crow's cheek. Crow responded to the gentle shy gesture by placing a sweet kiss on Will's chin. The two paused, pulling away to look each other in the eye. Verifying that this was all right, they shifted more onto the bed. Crow allowed Will to sit in his lap, his legs carefully around Crow's middle so their stomachs faced each other.

 

Crow made no motion to pull Will closer to him, and instead began to run his hands down Will's forearms toward his elbows. “This too much?” He asked, leaning back so their faces weren't so close together. Will nodded, his cheeks starting to get a pink tint to them, matching his hair. “Can I keep going?” Crow asked, wondering if Will would protest even though they were finally on the verge of something sexual. He got his answer when Will's blue eyes darted up to his and, very shyly, Will leaned forward to give Crow a chaste kiss at the corner of his lips.

 

With renewed vigor in his gut, Crow started off his shirt and vest, while trying to gentle nuzzle his nose and lips against Will's. Will was fumbling with his buttons, not at all matching Crow's pace. Once Crow had thrown his shirt down, he began to help Will with his and within mere seconds, Will's was falling to the floor.

 

“Are you cold?” Crow asked, trying to remember that checking in on Will's comfort level was an important step in this process.

 

“A little,” Will answered, “Not much though.” Now that they were both bare-chested, Will was finding it much harder to lean forward and share the same intimacy as just moments before.

 

Crow noticed this, and gently took one of Will's hands and guided it up to his shoulder. “Here, touch here.” Crow whispered, leaning so his forehead was near Will's.

 

A second later, and Will was cautiously planting another chaste kiss on Crow's lips. Resisting every urge in his body to yank Will close to his own body and revel in that heat, Crow forced his hands to relax- one at Will's nape and the other ghosting along down to his hip. When Crow's fingertips breached the edge of Will's slacks, one finger slipping into the tight waistband, he heard a soft sound of protest from Will's throat.

 

“May I? I want to.” Crow both asked and proclaimed in a quick breath, hot steamy breath flowing onto Will's nervous expression. He let his eyes trail down to look at his hand on Will's hip where Will was looking. Will's right hand was hovering just above Crow's; debating if he should stop this or not.

 

Crow waited a second more before he shifted that hand around Will's hip to the front, pushing in his index finger next to the button. Will's hand followed, but never touched Crow's. Eager, but patiently, Crow pulled at the waistband, making Will adjust his hips toward Crow's.

 

“Let's try this,” Crow whispered, pulling Will's hips closer to his own. Will let out a light breath with no sound as their groins touched each other through their pants. Crow's blue eyes looked up at Will's, checking for any sign of fear. “Can I hold here?” Crow shifted his palm around, planting it at the back of Will's hip, but not so low as to grope his butt. The hand on Crow's shoulder tensed, but Will nodded a bit, finally looking up from their groins to Crow's face.

 

Smiling at Will, Crow felt a blush come onto his own face. He shifted his hips forward, grinding them against Will's. Crow let out a soft groan, deep in his throat- excited to finally share this feeling with Will. He tried to stay quiet, straining to listen for the soft airy noises Will was making. It was hard, since all of the soft gasps and moans coming from Will had absolutely no sound behind them.

 

A few seconds later, they both realized that Will was rubbing himself against Crow as much as Crow was grinding against Will. Crow chuckled, smiling as Will closed his eyes to hide his shyness. “It's sweet.” He said, leaning forward to kiss at Will's jaw.

 

In response, Will tilted his head down, but adjusted himself closer so Crow could still kiss that tender spot. Happily, Crow began to nip and kiss along Will's jaw, easing toward his neck at the base of his ear. It wasn't every day Crow could touch the skin by Will's ears, since the way the boy's hair curled hid it, and the fact that he could now brought more excitement both to Crow's heart and down into his gut.

 

After a few moments, Crow found himself sticking out his tongue to trace a delicate line along Will's jaw. Will took in sharp breaths when the cold air stuck to the wet line, squirming his groin closer to Crow's.

 

The friction their penises were creating through the fabric to each other was delicious. Crow kept letting out low, rumbling groans and sounds of pleasure as he kissed and teased at Will's jaw and neck. Will himself let out soft breaths of excitement, his body wanting to curl in on itself. Although the friction was bringing Will higher levels of pleasure, it was starting to torture Crow; He was starting to get that feeling that came to your gut when you're getting close to ejaculating.

 

Crow eased his head back to look at the pleased look on his partner's face. Will's cheeks were burning pink, his mouth slightly open, his lips moist and delicious looking. Scanning his eyes lower, Crow spotted that Will was enjoying rocking, rubbing and teasing his cock against Crow's. Will was using his arm on Crow's shoulder to hold himself up with just enough balance to really get a good angle down on Crow's cock.

 

Just then, Will got a really good rub in, causing a sharp groan to come out of Crow's throat. It was louder than the rest, which made Will open his eyes to peek up at Crow' face. Will looked unsure and suddenly very aware of his actions. Crow gripped Will's hip and made him continue to rub against Crow when he felt the shyness starting to make Will's fervor wane.

 

“It's really good, Will.” Crow assured him, smiling a bit. To assure Will farther, Crow made his own rocking responses against Will's more noticeable by pressing against him as Will would pull away so they were swaying more now.

 

Will had to close one eye suddenly when a soft soundless moan escaped his lips. The swaying of their hips was creating a delicious friction and force against them that was making Will's lower spine feel like goo.

 

“Closer.” Crow whispered, pulling Will's entire being closer to his own. Will gasped a bit, feeling their chests bump together- sweaty and hot. But now with their faces so close, Will gave into the temptation and leaned his head down to kiss Crow with his mouth open. Instantly responding, Crow eagerly pushed his tongue into Will's mouth, feeling the other hesitantly suck on his tongue.

 

Will let out a muffled noised moan, his eyes falling shut as he began to rub his tongue against Crow's.

 

That sound teased the deepest nerves inside Crow's being. He wanted to hear more of that suffocated sound- it was sexy, shy, and reserved. Will's voice was a sweet melody to Crow's ears, and considering their situation right now, Crow wanted nothing more than to hear more of it. Instead of letting his free hand balance him upright, Crow shifted their weight so Will came more onto him and his hand was on Will's bare back. The sudden touch on his back caused Will to almost jerk out of the kiss, but Crow felt this coming and countered so their kiss remained. He heard Will give a soft protesting noise, but since Will was still rubbing down on him, Crow didn't try to adjust their new position.

 

“Mm, wait...” Will said, muffled through their kiss. “I'm too heavy-- for this.” He tried to explain. Crow caught Will's tongue and began to suck on it, pulling his lover into a lulled state of lust and desire. Pleased with their sexual rhythm, Crow a moan rumble up his throat to Will's tongue. It tickled Will, causing him to slide against Crow's cock suddenly. The quick change in pace threatened to make Crow ejaculate, but Will must've liked it, cause he shifted up and did it again, firmer and slower this time.

 

When Will was about to start the third pass, Crow grabbed ahold of Will's hips- forcing him to stop, and yanked out of the kiss. “Please stop.” he said, his voice gravelly, full of desire and lust, air following his words like a gasp. Surprised, Will looked at Crow's face. His eyes widened to see the concerned, and yet, very aroused face he was looking at. Crow's dark hair was tousled, his cheeks red, his lips swollen and wet from their kissing, and deep in his blue eyes lurked a heavy sexual desire.

 

All at once, Will realized why Crow had practically begged that he stop. Will's eyes widened a bit, and then shyly, he looked down. He felt Crow's brow gently press against his own, their sweat making their bangs stick and rifle together.

 

“If I clean our clothes, can we?” Crow asked after a moment to catch his breath. Will looked up to him, contemplating what this entailed.

 

“Sure,” Will answered softly.

 

They shifted so Crow could undo both of their pants, and then Crow caught Will's lips into a soft kiss as his hands slipped down around the heads of their dicks. Distracting Will with the kiss was all it took for Crow to ease their penis's together and begin to pump them with both of his hands. While he worked with his own dick, Crow noted that he had to gently tease the slit on Will's penis to elicit a soft mew from his lover's throat. Pleased with this result, Crow kept Will's lips in various kinds of kisses while his hands worked. Will dropped a hand down to rest on one of Crow's, his fingertips ghosting against Crow's cock. The featherlight touches he couldn't predict were pulling Crow quickly to the end, and he wasn't about to let Will out-do him like that, even if it may be unintentional. A second or so later, Crow heard the tail end of a moan from Will's throat, feeling the vibration in his own mouth. Taking advantage, Crow looped one hand around and pulled Will's stomach close to his own so their chests touched. With his other hand, Crow worked sloppily but as best he could, to jerk off both heads of their cocks in unison.

 

Will suddenly pulled out of the kiss, almost trying to fall away from Crow. However, Crow held Will close, opening his eyes to check on his partner's condition. Will's eyes were shut tight and his balance was off, one arm still around Crow's shoulders.

 

“I've got you.” Crow whispered, his hot breath melting over Will's neck.

 

Will used his arms to pull himself back against Crow, his chin resting on his shoulder. “Oh, this is...” He mumbled into Crow's sweaty skin. The salt on his skin tasted real and brought a strange knot to Will's gut.

 

“Me too.” Crow replied softly toward Will's ear. “Like this?” He asked, pressing the edge of his index finger seductively against the tip of Will's cock as he continued to pump them.

 

“Too... Too much.” Will answered muffled, pushing his forehead down against Crow's collarbone. Crow felt the spasm begin in Will's spine and felt the knot in his own gut go at the same time.

 

Together, they came, messy cum all over their stomachs and chests. Crow loosely played with the sticky liquid over their penis's for a few seconds before he began to run his hand up and down Will's back.

 

“You okay?” Crow asked, shifting a bit to see if he could look at the embarrassed expression on his lover's face.

 

It took a few seconds before Will could look Crow in the eye, and when he did, his face flushed a deep crimson and he had to look away again. When Will's eyes caught sight of their naughty mess over their bodies and Crow still gently holding their cocks, he felt his heart skip a beat.

 

Crow smiled at that shy nature coming over Will, and placed a sweet kiss on Will's cheek. “You shower first and I'll clean this up.”

 

Will could only nod, unable to speak as he needed help untangling himself from Crow's lap. Crow watched as Will left the room a little wobbly. He chuckled, pulled on his shirt and followed Will to make sure he got to the shower all right.

 

“No! Don't follow me in. Get out!” Will protested, trying to push Crow out of the bathroom. Laughing, Crow let Will bat his hands at him, but wouldn't leave until he was able to snatch one last gentle kiss from Will's lips.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, you might like their full-blown novel I'm working on called "Nearly There Nicely". It is not nsfw for like this short is.


End file.
